Reverse
by CrappyWriter222
Summary: In this world, Rias Gremory is just your average, incredibly beautiful young girl with average life. In this world, Issei Hyoudou is a reincarnated devil in search of a peerage to fulfill his dream of becoming a Harem King. Nothing is ever the same in this strange and Bizzare world. How will the life goes for these two persons, if their role are reversed? Warning: Kinda OOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello and welcome to whoever dare to read this new one-shot-story-but-somehow-turned-to-two-shot story! This is CrappyWriter222, your friendly author with inconsistent story line, awkward sentences, multiple plot holes, and all around odd way of phrasing things!

As i said earlier, this story will probably end up in the next chap so yeah...

Without further adou, enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Highschool dxd don't belong to me

* * *

A dazzling light at the same intensity as that person's smile-

That's what I thought as I see the light spear piercing through my body

Bright-, like the light shined by the sun itself

Yes, that person's dazzling and brilliant smile, has the same brightness as the spear that pierced my body

* * *

Location: Road  
POV: Rias

* * *

Rias Gremory- that, is my name. My parents at home usually call me Rias while the people in school like to call me with the title 'Onee-sama'

Considering that some of them are in the same age as me or even older, it can get quite weird to be honest.

I was quite popular you say? Well…..I guess you can say that. Thought I prefer not to be popular if you ask me.

Why you say ? Well, let's just say that being popular has its down side and leave it at that.

I continue my walk toward the Kuoh Academy, which is my school, a former All-girls school that just recently becomes a co-ed one. While I say recently, it is already a co-ed one even before I was a student in this school so I suppose I never did truly experience the All-girls school experience.

"Get back here you damn pervert!"

Death cries from an angry mob broke my out of my musing, but just before I can see what's going on a person suddenly appear before me seemingly out of nowhere. Startled , I lose my footing and about to fall to the ground.

Seeing no way to regain my balance in time, I closed my eyes to wait for inevitable. But just before I hit the ground though, I felt a strong air of arms holding my body, preventing me from actually falling to the ground.

"Oops, you okay there princess?"

A soft, yet strong and firm voice prompting me to open slowly opens my eyes.

And what I see, is the handsome face of a brown-haired man, with a smile rivaling that of sun itself.

Still in dazed, the man helps me to regain my balance and let go of me. He once again gives me a smile, "Hahahaha….sorry about that. I thought that there was no one around when I jump in here" He said this as he scratches his hair

Trying desperately to hold down the blush that threatening to appear in my face, I quickly wave his apology, "No, it's-it's alright. I'm also at fault for not paying attention"

"Eh, really? Then let's just consider this even okay?" Once again, the boy gives me his sun-bright smile of him.

In response to his suggestion, I could only nod meekly. Damn it what's wrong with you Rias? Get a grip already!

"The Beast is trying to corrupt Onee-sama! Get him!" The man in front of me immediately wince as he heard his name being called, he then turn to me again and let out an awkward laugh

"hahaha….it seems that I must take my leave now" With that, he give a salute to me

"Well then, bye pretty princess!" And just as fast as he appear, he disappear from my view in an instant.

And a second too late, the angry mob finally arrived,

"Aggghhh! We missed him! Are you alright Onee-sama? That Beast Issei didn't touch you or breaths near you right?" One of the girls, seemingly the leader of the mob ask her,

I could only let out a faint laugh at her, even breathing is not allowed? That must be a mistake right? "No, it's alright. He didn't do anything to me"

The girl only stare at me, not entirely convinced by my answer, "Are you sure Onee-sama? That Beast REALLY didn't breath near you?"

Under the scrutinizing gaze of the girl, I shifted my gaze from her,"Well…"

Apparently, that is enough of a signal for the girl to put a horrified look on her faces,"No-no way….that Beast dares to breath near you?!" As she said this, the horde of girls behind her gasps as well as they realize that The Beast dare to pollute the air around their precious Onee-sama

Seeing thing are about to get ugly, I quickly try to diffuse the situation "Wa-wait-!" Before I manage to clarify what I was going to say, the girl turns her back on me to addres the horde,

"Girls! Did you hear what Onee-sama just said? That Beast dares to breathe the same air as she!"She shouts loudly at them, cries of 'Unforgivable!', 'Punish him!' is echoed by the mob

"That's right! Now, let's go get him!" And before Rias could say anything, the horde of mob are already disappear even faster than their appereance, leaving Rias once again all alone in the middle of the road,

From the distance, Rias heard a shout that sound suspiciously similar to her princ-, errr, to the man's voice she met earlier

"Whoa-?! What the hell?! How did you guys get here so fast?!"

With that, what sound like something being thrown is heard

"Whoa-! Pitchforks?! Where the hell did you guys get pitchforks and why the freaking hell are you guys throwing it at me?!"

"I'm sorry for peeking you guys ! Stop throwing pitchforks at me already! Wait damn it! Wai-AGGHHH!"

Judging from the shout, it seems that the horde finally got its target. Finger crossing, Rias hope that the charmin-…errr, man she just met come out alive.

-Location: Classroom-  
POV: 3rd Person

Kring-kring,Kring-kring

The sound that indicates that the lesson has over is finally come. Granting salvation to the poor, miserable souls from the hell known as school.

Well, for one Rias Gremory who is currently gazing absentmindedly at the window though, such trivial thing like that didn't even register on her mind.

For her, the only thing on her mind is her encounter with that man earlier in the morning. Her meeting with the man with brilliant smiles

'Hyoudou Issei' Rias mutter that name in her mind.

While that is the first time of her meeting him, even someone like her knows just who exactly he is. If Rias is popular because of her apparent beauty, then Issei is definitely famous for his perverseness.

It is said that from the first day he enter this school, not a single week goes by without him ever missing the chance of peeking some girls. Whether it's the clubroom, or the changing room. None was safe from his eyes

Or at least, that's what Rias heard anyway. From the first impression of meeting him, Rias didn't think that those rumors are exactly true.

Oh, come to think of it, aren't he also a president of some sort cl-

"Huh? You're still here Rias-chan?"

That voice broke her out from her musings. Turning her head, she sees the figure of an androgynous looking person, his violet eyes staring curiously at her while he was holding a half-eaten sandwich in his hand,

"Oh, Gasper. Is it break already?" Rias ask him while Gasper could only look at Rias as if she grows a second head.

Gasper Vladi, despite what his appearance might suggest, this cute classmate of Rias is definitely a man.

No, really. Even Rias herself is shocked when she first know this. Incidentally, this androgynous man is also one of few man Rias could actually call friends.

"Is there something on your mind Rias? It's unlike you to be absent-minded" Gasper said this to Rias as he plop down in the seat in front of her, hand still carrying the half-eaten sandwich that he have no intention of finishing yet.

The crimson haired girl look at Gasper for a moment, judging whether to tell him or not before she let out sighing 'Might as well'

"Hey Gasper, do you know anything about Hyoudou Issei? Our senpai ?" Rias ask this to the Platinum haired boy.

Surprise filled Gasper's face for a moment, before it quickly return to normal, "Buchou? Of course I know about him. Does he do something perverted to you Rias-chan?"

Blush formed in Rias's face as she waved her hand in denial , "Wha-what?! No! Of course not!"

Gasper raised eyebrow at this, "Huh? So why do you ask about him then?"

Under Gasper's gaze, Rias could only look away, "No-no reason really"

Looking quizzically at Rias, Gasper decide to let it go and chalk it as another one of 'Girls things' that he will never knew.

Meanwhile the still blushing Rias decide to keep this little bit info that she got from Gasper , 'Buchou? So does that mean that Issei-senpai is in the same clubroom as Gasper?'

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Here Rias" Just then, Gasper give Rias some sort of white envelope to her, Rias's eyes widened as she sees this

"Huh? Gasper, is this-?" Realizing what this scene kinda looks like, Gasper waves his hand to assure Rias

"Ah, don't worry it's not mine. I got it from some girl who wanted me to pass it to you" Rias sigh as she heard Gasper explanation, 'Girl? One of her misguided fans perhaps?'

Rias nod at him as well as muttering a soft 'thanks' to Gasper, which the latter only replied with smile.

Just then, a bell signifying the end of the break is heard throughout the school. Representing the hell known as lesson will start once again. Deciding to read the letter's content later, Rias slip it to her desk

And thus, the lesson begin once more

* * *

Location: Clubroom  
POV:3rd

* * *

"Unacceptable. This is simply unacceptable!"

That, is the first thing Issei says to his club members who is currently residing in the Occult Research Clubroom.

It was already the end of the school, the lesson are finally over, and the students are free to do whatever they want as long as they can keep coming back to school tomorrow morning.

In the room, there are 3 members currently attending their meeting, one is Hyoudou Issei, Gasper Vladi, and the other one is Kaito Yuu.

"The first thing they promise me when I become a high-class devil is that I will have a harem of girls! Girls with big oppai and beautiful faces! So why did in this room there only two guys that definitely don't have oppai and one androgynous looking guy who albeit very cute, is still a guy?" Issei complain to his peerage

His peerage, knowing that this sort of thing happen nearly every time they have a meeting, decide to ignore him

"Hey! Don't ignore me just like that! This is a serious problem!" Issei said this as he slams his hand into the table,

Kaito turn his attention from the magazine he's reading to look at Issei, "And whose fault do you think that this club is basically a big no-no for women you Bakachou*?"

Seeing the banter that about to happen, Gasper quickly came between Issei and Kaito, "Now, now, don't fight. It can't be helped that our Buchou is a hopeless pervert right, Kaito-sempai?"

Issei nod at this, looking oddly proud at himself, "That's right! It can't be helped I love oppai so much!"

Hearing this, Kaito only sigh as he ruffles his own hair, "And you wonder why women hate you. As expected of The Oppai Dragon"

Flinching at the name, Issei glare at Kaito as he was about to say something to him though, he suddenly stop and instantly look at the window

"This feeling…"

Issei lookat Gasper and Kaito, confirming that they too, felt the disturbance in the air just now, Issei then look at Kaito, "Kaito, go to the source!"

The man only nod, and as soon as he done that, he immediately disappear from the clubroom

Looking at Gasper who also having a grim expression in his face, Issei nod at him,

"Let's go Gasper"

-Location: Abandoned Field-  
-POV: 1st person-

I once again suppressed a sigh as I walked down to the abandoned field near the school. It is already the end of the school and while some people have the pleasure of spending it however they want, I had the misfortune of spending it in some kind of abandoned field to politely reject another love confession.

God that sounds so pompous. But sadly, it is the truth. Well it's not as often as men confessing their love to me, some of the girls do time from time to time confess their love to me.

Sadly though I'm perfectly straight.

And so I finally arrive at the meeting place. Standing there waiting for me already is a girl with a long black hair no older than I. She was wearing what seems to be our school's uniform but I definitely never seen her before.

As I was about to say something to the girl, the latter suddenly let out a laugh, prompting a confused gaze from me

"Fufufufu…..i can't believe that something as stupid as that could bring you here, as expected of human" As she said that, something slowly came out from her back. Something that I know couldn't possibly true

Wings. A pair of black wings come out from the girl's back like something that came out straight from some manga is happening right in front of my very own eyes.

Using that wings, the girl levitates herself into the air, a smile is plastered on her face as she once again open her mouth, "Now…..would you die for me?"

As I still standing here not knowing what exactly is happening, I heard the sound of the winds

And following it, is a sharp pain in my stomach

Huh?

Before I even able to realize what happen, my foot lost all of its power and I find myself falling

With a loud *THUD*, my body has finally fallen to the ground

What is happening?

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

The strange girl said this to me. But her explanation only bring me more and more question

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me. At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realised that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness. It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Is this it…?

Am I going to die here…?

There…'s….still so much to do

Even though…..i finally found someone

Is it…..truly the end?

My head…..still can move.

I turn my head to look into the sun

It's bright…even though I'm lying in here in the brink of death, the sun still shining so brightly

Then he came into my mind.

The one who I'm imagining is that one boy.

The Man with the brightest smile. Even if I only saw him once, I would never forget that Man smile

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

"Shit look like I was too late"

"Rias?!"

Suddenly, three figures appear in front of me, and he talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Damn it her wounds are too severe. Shit how the hell did this happen?!"

…..He sounded so angry, I wonder why?...

"No choice then, don't hate me for this"

Before I lost consciousness, I saw that face once more

.

.

.

.

.AN: I actually got two ideas juggling in my head right now. One is basically Issei with Saitama's (OPM) power and the other is this stpry win in the end so that's that i guess  
Oh, and if anyone is wondering Kaito is an oc replacing Kiba. Sorry, can't resist the temptation. But he will be the one and only OC in this two-shot though.

And here's some sort of info on the cast in these bizzaro universe;

Rias Gremory, Human, 2nd grade: Still the same kind and beautiful Rias we all know and love. But the kind part is toned down because she basically didn't have the 'Extra ordinary Affection' thing

Issei Hyoudou, Reincarnated High-class devil: The same pervert loving Oppai with perverseness toned down because of his longer experience as a reincarnated devil. Still hold the Boosted Gear and that dream of becoming a Harem King.

Gasper Vladi: The 14th longinus wielder. His personality is more like of the fusion of Balor and Gasper who has gain confidences. He's still like to crossdress and all that, but is more brave, confidence, and yet insanely brutal when fighting someone who hurt his Friends. A certain oppai loving pervert label him as 'Soft spoken Sadist'. As the youngest member of Issei's peerage, he play the middle man between Issei and Kaito

Kaito Yuu: The replacement of Kiba. While he still held the same appearances as Kiba, his personality couldn't be more difference. He's more of a snarky straight man who's job seems to be shooting down any Issei's hope of having a harem and also like to piss Issei off. Had a bit of Rivalry with Arthur.

Vali Lucifer: The same battle maniac we all knew and love. But this time, he also acting as the Kaichou of the Kuoh Academy, complete with all of his team filling the student council. Dubbed Bakaichou 2# by Kaito

Well then that 's it i guess. Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:...i have no excuse for not updating this past few months. No idea ever come to mind honestly, but the plot bunnies though,

Anyway that doesn't matter! Enjoy this new (And probably the last) chapter of Reverse

* * *

-Location: Club Room-  
-Pov: 1st person-

"Would you die for me?"

I immediately open my eyes, my body jerk in surprise as drowsiness disappear instantly from my body. The bright light of lamp make me regret this reckless act though as I use my left hand to block out the light

"Huh?"

That, is the first word that came out from my mouth. Not that dramatic or even surprising, just your plain reflex sound that come out when you have absolutely no idea what is going on.

Wait more importantly, where am I? The last thing I remember was-

I instantly grab my chest, my mind finally remembering what just happen right before I lost consciousness.

What I find is….nothing.

No blood, no tear, there isn't anything wrong with my body.

That's….weird. Something like that wouldn't probably disappear so fast would it? Could it be that it's all just a dream?

…..No, it can't be, it was simply too real to be a dream.

"Oh, you're finally awake Rias-chan?"

A familiar voice reaches my ear as I heard the sound of door being opened. Turning my head at the source of the voice, I see Gasper with his usual smile walking toward me

"Gasper?"

Yes, standing in there with his usual smile in his face is none other than my best friend Gasper Vladi. I unintentionally let myself relax a little after seeing him, seeing a familiar face in an unfamiliar place is a relief after all

"Now, take a deep breath first Rias-chan. Then we'll talk"

Accepting his advice, I try to calm myself while taking a deep breath.

….no good, I can still feel my head running around in confusion.

"No good huh? Well, that's okay I guess. Just take it easy" Gasper said as he pour some tea to the cups, doing it so gracefully I had half mind that he must practice it for years

-wait that isn't what's important right now!

"Eh….Gasper, just what exactly happen?" That question seems to be the right one to ask as Gasper turn to me while presenting me with one of the tea which I accept

Gasper sit down and look at me for a moment before he decided to speak, "Well…..to put it simply Rias, you are now a devil"

"…..eh?"

In response to my dumbfounded voice, Gasper let out a weak smile, "Congratulations….?"

Wait, huh?

Devil? Embodiment of evil and stealer of soul? That Devil?

"Wa-wait, just exactly what you mean by that Gasper? A Devil?" While trying to keep my composure, I ask Gasper this question.

"Huh, you take this pretty well Rias. I half-thought you would be screaming around in circles while shouting things that girl like you shouldn't use" Gasper said with his usual smile. Even in this situation, that guy could still joke around like this

"Well to answer your question, let me give you a question of my own. Do you remember anything before you came here, Rias?" Gasper calmly asked me.

Anything that happen?

Hmm…I remember that I am in some kind of field after getting some letter, and then-

….ah, that's right. I remember know

"I….was stab?"

Looking at Gasper as if confirming whether is right or not, I could see him giving me a nod with a guilty expression.

"Yes, that's right. To be precise, you were killed by a Fallen Angel"

-The Student Council room-

-POV: 3rd person-

It is a quiet scene between two men. The kind of scene that gives of similar vibe to that of a gunman who about to have a shoot down show off, or perhaps, the feel that two shounen manga character who are about to finish each other in a single strike.

Of course, the reality is not so far from that.

Two different men with two completely different priority and ideal, are looking at each other.

One was The Student Council President. A position that signify power and trust, a position of responsibility that no mere person can so easily grasp.

One was The Club President of some club. A club that hasn't even registered as a proper and official one at that because of its lack of member

One was greatly known in his school as 'One of the Four Princes', a title given to four most popular man in the entire school, admired by women and envied by men

One is a lecherous pervert known as 'The Beast'

One was white while the other was Red

One goes by the name of Vali Louis Cypher, while the other one goes by the name of Issei Hyoudou

The White Dragon Emperor and The Red Dragon Emperor.

Neither of them are saying anything, some sort of game seems to going on between them as they stare into each other eyes, taunting each other into throwing the first word

"Wha-what exactly are those two doing, Kaito-dono?" Not far away from the two men who are currently locked in battle of gazes, Morgan le Fay whisper to Kaito. Her eyes are shinning with curiosity as she asks Kaito

"Can it be that they are sending some secret message that's only the Heavenly Dragons would know?"

She asks the blond haired guy beside him, her voice now barely above whisper as her excitement seems to grow more and more.

In response to Morgan's question, Kaito let out a scowl, "As if those two Bakachou have something as intelligent as that. Try harder Morgan"

Hearing Kaito's answer, the blonde haired girl nod, turning her attention back to the two men as she starts to observe them

Of course, unlike dear sweet Morgan, Kaito is already running out of his patience waiting for those two guys.

As the two men still locking into staring contest, Kaito couldn't help but comment on it, "Just what exactly are you two idiot doing? If you need a moment for yourself, we would be more than happy to leave the room you know"

Just as soon as he said this, two pair of eyes immediately turns their attention to him, daring him to repeat what he said

Of course, Kaito being Kaito, only replied with an expression that seems to say 'What? Got a problem with it?'

And now instead of two-man match, it turned into a three-way match between Kaito, Vali, and Issei.

"Now, now, let us be civil in sake of keeping this school intact shall we?"

Before things could get escalated even further though, a voice interrupts the 'Whose-got-the-better-glare' group.

Sitting in there with his usual charming smile in his face, is the so called most charming man of the 4 Princes of Kuoh, and also the wielder of the Strongest Holy sword, Arthur has finally join the conversation

"In the first place, don't you need something from Vali, Issei? That's why you come here right?"

Seeing that everything Arthur said pretty much a spot on, Issei couldn't help but admit his defeat while Vali sprouting some superior smirk in his face

And dear Kaito is currently scowling at the supposedly descendant of King Arthur,

"Hm? What is it Kaito? If you want to confess to me I must humbly decline" Even as Arthur sprouts out that disgusting line (Well, according to Kaito's opinion anyway) he still able to maintain the charming smile of his in his face

"Even if you are as beautiful as your sister Arthur, that thing won't happen even in a millennium year" Kaito answer him while Arthur only laugh at Kaito's response

"So? What do you want Issei?" Vali finally ask the question on everyone minds

"If it's about borrowing Konoka again, the exit is right behin-" Before Vali could finish what he saying Issei cut him off

"Not that you bastard, though we will talk about that later. This time I want Morgan" Issei said to Vali, while the latter could only raise an eyebrow while Morgan let out a surprised 'Eh?!".

"Context you Bakachou!" Kaito let out a howl as he throw a book at Issei's head

Of course, Issei easily evaded the book thrown at him, "Right right, what I mean is I want to borrow her tracking magic"

Vali raised an eyebrow as he heard this, "Hm? And pray tell me what is so important that I must lend you one of my subordinate, Issei?"

In responses, Issei only take out something from his pocket. When Vali sees what Issei carry, his eyes widen, "That's-!"

Issei nod at Vali unspoken question, and the latter eyes suddenly harden before he let out a scowl, "Tch, even in here there are some trash that still causing trouble. Fine then, take her if you want, just remember to bring her back before our rating game"

Issei let out a beaming smile at Vali's approval, " Thanks Vali, I knew I could count on you"

Vali only let out a scowl once more at Issei's sickening smile

"Now then! Morgan, let's-" As Issei turn around to bug the cute witch, he suddenly froze as he find that she, along with Kaito, already gone

"Ah, if you wish to find my sister Issei, Kaito told me that he will bring her to the clubroom later and you need not to worry" Arthur said to the frozen Issei with his usual smile in his face

Seeing this, Vali only let out a mocking smile, "Too bad Issei, Kaito got you there"

* * *

In the hall, two particular is currently walking side by side, unaware or perhaps simply not minding the stares from people around them

The girl currently chatting happily with the man, while the latter only reply with a short answer and nod,

'-AAAAMMNN ITTTT'

The girl stops her walk to look back for a moment, "Hm? Did hear a scream just now, Kaito-dono?"

"Must be your imagination Morgan, I can't hear anything" Kaito replied with a bold-faced lie. Of course he heard the scream just now. That scream definitely belongs to Issei's but who is to care?

"Now come on then, don't you want to meet Bakachou's newest pawn?'

"Ah! Wait for me Kaito-dono!"

* * *

"Now, do you get the gist of it Rias? " Standing in front of the blackboard filled with many writing and illustration, Gasper ask Rias who currently sitting in a chair not far from him,

"I…think so?" Rias hesitantly said. While she does know and able to absorb everything Gasper said, that doesn't mean she understand it completely

At this, Gasper let out a proud look while giving Rias a teasing smile, "As expected of Kuoh's Onee-sama"

In an instant, Rias face redden up, "Gasper! I told you not to call me that!"

Seeing his best friend face turn into a pout, Gasper couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Just then, the sound of door being opened is heard,

"Damn that Kaito. Stealing the first move on the cute Morgan-" And from there, Issei step in to the room, grumbling about something low enough so Gasper and Rias wouldn't able to hear.

"Hm?" Finally noticing that his newest pawn just awake, Issei let out a smile, "Ah! You finally awake!"

Rias, suddenly being assaulted by the same smile she kept on thinking about for these past days just stops working

"Wawawawawawawawa-" By now, Rias rapidly redden face already surpass those she just sprouted minutes ago and still going strong

""Huh?"" Seeing Rias's reddening face, both Issei and Gasper could only let out those words.

"Are you still not well after all Rias?" Coming closer to Rias, Issei now stand in front of her, the distance of him and Rias is so close it only make Rias heart beat faster,

Putting his hand on Rias's forehead, Issei try to feel her temperature, "Hmm….your temperature seems normal though"

This…..is simply too much for Rias.

With one last look at the man she's currently have kind of crush on, Rias decided to faint.

"Huh?!"

"Rias?!"

As two people panic at Rias's sudden loss of consciousness the door open once again, revealing the figure of Morgan and Kaito.

Seeing that his King and kouhai currently panicking at the fallen body of a girl, Kaito couldn't help but sigh, "What the hell are you idiots doing?"

Poor Morgan could only watch the scene with a confused look on her face.

And so end the first day of Rias adventure as a devil, and begin, the first page of her adventure, as a pawn of one Red Dragon Emperor

* * *

AN: Definetly not my best work by far, it feels rushed and kind of forced. But hey, this is as far as my idea will take me.

Well...that's it then! Like it or hate it, as long as you finish reading it then leave a review!

See you next time!


End file.
